Eridan X Immortal Reader sadstuck (Going Under)
by fullmetalscourge
Summary: When you sacrificed your normal life to save Eridans life years ago, now your just wanting it all to stop. Stop once and for all. Stop dying and feeling pain, etc. What happens when you just... give up?


Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50000 years I've cried

screaming and deceiving and bleeding for you

and you

and you still won't hear me

(going under) 

You glared at the seadweller through the window of his hive, you sneered, you and him used to be matesprits but that was until… he met another that he was in love with… Feferi Peixes. Even though she didn't love him back, he still wanted her and gave you up.

You then walked away, thinking of the things you did for him. You even sacrificed yourself to save him, but he still didn't care. You weren't completely dead though, you were more of… an immortal. You turned this way when you died, so now you die over and over.

You hated it, not being able to feel anything. Well, you felt pain, a lot of it. And it didn't go away after a long while. You then got to a nearby forest, finally… a place alone, but that's what you thought. You then felt a sharp pain in your stomach and you let out a loud scream.

Tears pricked your eyes, as your vision faded, you felt yourself being dragged under to the depths of hell. This has happened a lot of times before, blood seeping out from your forehead. You then felt like you were being tortured, you let out screams as your blood seeped from your wounds. It felt like hours gone by when you were down there.

Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

You then woke up with a groan from all the pain, then you heard uneasy breathing behind you. You got up, pain flowing through your arms and you turned around to see the aquarius himself. You narrowed your eyes. "What do you want?" you said.

He was shivering in fear _howw is she evven alive?! _He thought, remembering seeing you die. "H-howw are you…" "Alive? Oh yeah, I became immortal just to save your sorry ass from dieing. How I regret doing that…" "… why would you regret it?" "Because do you know how much this hurts? I die a lot, too much in fact. I wish I could end it all but no. I can't. and yet you still only love one person…" you explained.

He stared in shock, ".. _(Y/N)_... I never stopped lovving you though-" "Oh shut up I know you don't. Your just desperate." You rolled your eyes "_(Y/N)_! I can try and kelp you wwith the wwhole dyin thing." "I don't want your help…" you said and gave him a deadly glare before turning around to walk off but stopped for a second to say "I know that would just end in tragedy anyway.." you sai, your tone of voice was cold.

Then you walked away, he just stared at the ground before walked back to his hive. "wwhat did I do wwrong?" he said, on the verge of tears.

I dive again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

You sighed, a week has passed since you seen the desperate troll, you sighed and sat down on a bench on a cliff. You stared out at the ocean below an beyond the horizon. You sighed, the time for your nest death was coming. And it was usually a sharp pain in your stomach like an invisible sword.

You didn't want to die like that again. You walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped, falling. It felt like forever when you hit the ocean water, then falling to hell. A usual routine. But this time in hell was different, you were falling straight down into a firey pit.

When you felt the fire lick at your skin, you cringed and burned, the fire absorbing your bare skin. When it was all over you woke up, you where ashore, was… it really that long? In hell it usually was longer than the time you've been dead. You sighed, your soulless _(E/C)_ eyes glanced around, thank god. You weren't near that one idiots hive.

You got up and walked off, wiping the sand off your skin that stuck there, it hurt a lot. But not as much pain as you usually go through.

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real)  
So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

through the weeks passing, you thought you were seeing things. Strange… things… like a hellhound out and free in the open, this was a bad timing for that fishdick to be seeing you but oh well. You were huddled in a corner, the things you were seeing weren't right.

You saw Eridan dying a few times when you were seeing things, but they were just illusions. The seadweller glanced at you, walked over and bending down "Are you okay, _(Y/N)_?" "Yeah, just… fuck off!" you hissed, not showing your face. You didn't want him seeing you there, crying. The illusions keep getting worse and worse.

And he wasn't helping. You ran into him more often, which prove the fact that he was stalking you. You couldn't trust what was real or not anymore and stayed in a tree now on. Tears going down your already tear-stained face as you cried youself to sleep.

I dive again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

You got off your tree to save yourself from the stabbing pain of a death and thought drowning was a better way to die. Mostly because it wasn't very painful as the other deaths. But you were just on the verge on snapping and killing all demons when you went to the fiery pits of hell. You didn't want to die again, you _really_ didn't want to die again.

You woke up and decided a walk wouldn't be so bad. You walked down a path before bumping into someone. It was the sea dweller. "Sorry" you heard him mumble "You better be.." you muttered, he then sneered and walked away but before he disappeared from your sight you saw him turn back around, then you heard a scream "WWHY DON'T YOU LOVVE ME ANYMORE?!" He screamed.

You didn't answer, you just turned your heel and walked away from the screaming troll. Screaming for love. You ignored him no matter what, then you couldn't hear anything anymore. You were far enough away from him. You saw a small house though, you approached it with caution and opened the door. It was abandoned. Cobwebs everywhere.

You saw a book on a table though, you walked up to it, it had beautiful rhinestones on the leather. You stared in awe before turning the page, but then a sudden wind showed and flipped to a random page, throwing dust everywhere. You coughed and cleared the dusty fog and looked at the page. The title of the page was written in a thik black ink '_how to end immortality'_ you stared and looked around before staring at the page. It was a spellbook, heh, if only the seadweller saw this. He would scream and rant on and on about how magic isn't real. Wait! Why are you thinking about him? You shook your head clearing all thoughts.

You then saw the spell, you cleared your throat and spoke the words clearly and fluently, then a bright flash surged through you, you backed up and cringe from the pain and fell on the forest floor, blood dripping out of you. This was death… but it was different… you weren't coming back… Eridan, who heard the scream, ran torwards the noise to see you dead. "Oh cod… no…" he whispered shakily to himself and rushed to your limp body, "Come back please! I know you can! I saww you do it before! Just-… please…" he cried.

Your name is _(Y/N)_... and you just finally got some peace from the cruel world.


End file.
